Dirty Blood Dance
by Cami Lopes
Summary: Uma dança suja, um sangue sujo. PWP ; . Escrita em parceria com DoraRussel.


Escrito por Cami Lopes e Dora Russel

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Blood Dance<strong>

A luz da lua – a única coisa que iluminava aquele desejo era a luminescência da rainha da noite. O rosto rubro de prazer da pequena de cabelos castanhos se contorcia enquanto as mãos se entrelaçavam nos fios negros e sedutores. Quando os corpos ficaram expostos sob o frio das masmorras, houve um arrepio, e Hermione soube que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas ter o par de olhos negros para se afundar no abismo era tudo que seu corpo mais clamava.

Desde quando ela queria acariciar aquela pele branca e escondida? Desde quando os olhos negros se cruzavam com os castanhos e ela podia ver chamas refletidas, ver a luxúria pura? Desde quando ela ansiava puxar aqueles cabelos negros e ouvir o gemido rouco, enquanto explorava o pescoço slytherin?

As mãos a tocaram com certa brutalidade, descobrindo seu maior segredo, sua inocência, e ela abaixou o olhar sob a risada fria e maldosa que encheu a sala de insinuações. Estar com o lado maligno era perigoso, prazeroso, dava medo – dava tesão. Estava sendo abusada com consentimento – estava consentindo que aquela traição à sua casa, aos seus amigos, acontecesse pelo simples fato de que gostava de dançar aquela dança suja. Gostava de ver todo aquele orgulho do sangue, da casa, indo pelo ralo enquanto a língua slytherin se perdia em sua boca gryffindor– a boca de uma mudblood.

Ali, naquela sala fria e abandonada, slytherin e gryffindor se perdiam num mar de paixão, sem se importarem com o porvir ou sequer com a ideia de que alguém poderia entrar naquela sala a qualquer instante. O pavio havia sido acesso, e nada conseguiria apagá-lo agora.

Os corpos se encontravam com volúpia – ninguém estava procurando carinho ali –, e quando as bocas se juntaram mais uma vez, o gosto agridoce do sexo de Hermione foi sentido como um sabor afrodisíaco.

Sons destorcidos enchiam a sala, ecoando pelas paredes, voltando a ambos ouvidos, proporcionando ainda mais prazer por saber o efeito causado no par. A mão slytherin trabalhava arduamente no sexo gryffindor, fazendo a pequena dos cabelos castanhos revirar os olhos, se segurando nas pontas da mesa, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos. Estava chegando ao seu ápice, só mais um pouquinho...

Ele estava ali, escondido pelas sombras e pela cegueira do fogo do casal inusitado, mas o timing era perfeito para se revelar.

– Ora, ora, ora... Veja quem nós mostra seu lado obscuro? – o sarcasmo, o cinismo, a voz – tudo era assustadoramente harmonioso.

Quando ela ouviu aquela voz tão conhecida, um frio subiu pela sua espinha, mas seu corpo não respondeu aos comandos do seu cérebro. Estava tudo perdido, havia sido pega e logo por quem?

– Perdeu a fala, srta Granger? – mas Hermione apenas arregalou os olhos, sua expressão era puro terror.

Snape estava parado à porta, observando a cena com a face sombria iluminada apenas pela lua, como todo o resto. Seus braços estavam cruzados e ele demonstrava uma pose altiva, fazendo com que toda a atenção daquela sala recaísse sobre si. Hermione buscou apoio nos olhos negros ao seu lado, arrancando um menear de cabeça do professor.

– Ah não, srta Granger... a srta Parkinson não pode lhe ajudar agora. – o sorriso que ele demonstrava era de pura satisfação, o que deixou Pansy intrigada, afastando-se do corpo exposto de Hermione e levantando sua saia e meia-calça.

Hermione tentou se recompor da forma que pode, ajeitando a saia, tentando não encarar os pares de olhos negros que a encaravam. Pansy ainda olhava-a com desejo, mas lançou um olhar malicioso ao chefe de sua casa, que, para o espanto das duas, encarava a pequena gryffindor com o mesmo desejo que Pansy – quiçá maior.

Os pares de olhos negros se encararam profundamente por alguns segundos. Pansy e Snape curvaram o canto dos lábios ao mesmo tempo, e Hermione entendeu que ali havia algo maior, algo indecente – algo _quase_ cúmplice.

A menina slytherin andou de maneira sexy na direção de Snape, enquanto a de cabelos castanhos ainda estava paralisada, assustada demais para se mover e, por mais que quisesse negar, ainda sofria os efeitos da excitação do ato anterior.

Pansy parou de fronte ao homem de negro e se ajoelhou, roçando o nariz empinado no volume contido nas calças só então percebido por Hermione. Ela passou a língua nos lábios e apertou com as mãos as coxas dele, enquanto deslizou-a indecentemente pela protuberância, como quem saboreia um sorvete.

Snape travou o maxilar, mas manteve a expressão séria. Tocou o queixo da menina e a puxou para cima, encarando-a profundamente.

– Continue o que estava fazendo antes, srta. – ordenou.

Pansy andou de volta para uma Hermione perplexa, e tomou os lábios da menina. A princípio, a gryffindor não correspondeu ao beijo, mas foi-se envolvendo lentamente naquele jogo perigoso. Ela viu de relance o professor se sentando em uma poltrona que antes não estava ali e observando-as com interesse. Mas a língua impetuosa da morena a chamou de volta para o beijo, tomando toda sua atenção.

Hermione estava confusa demais, excitada demais, e não conseguia racionar direito. Queria ficar com Pansy e corresponder às suas carícias à altura, mas a todo instante encontrava um par de olhos negros refletidos pela lua, tornando-os assim ainda mais assustadores.

Em determinado momento, quando Pansy desceu seus beijos até a curvatura do pescoço da morena gryffindor, esta decidiu que deveria se concentrar no momento – dane-se se o professor estava ali ou não, precisava de alívio, precisava sentir àquilo.

Pansy terminou de abrir novamente a camisa social que Hermione vestia, beijando e mordendo os seios ainda pequenos. Sugava-os e buscava os olhos castanhos, que estavam fechados com ligeira força. Como uma cobra, Pansy deslizou até o ouvido da morena, dizendo:

– Relaxe e se entregue a isso! – era uma ordem dado em meio a beijos e lambidas, que Hermione não ousou negar. Puxou a saia de Pansy para cima, sem se dar conta de que proporcionava a visão dos deuses para Snape. Acariciou as costas da slytherin e desceu as mãos até a bunda pequena e branquinha, apertando o lugar enquanto Pansy beijava-lhe a boca de forma possessiva.

Snape, sentando em sua poltrona, sentia sua excitação cada vez maior. Seus olhos não piscavam, e quis ter uma visão melhor quando a queridinha de sua casa encaixou-se no centro da sabe-tudo insuportável.

Os ruídos voltaram à sala mal iluminada. Hermione deitou-se como pode naquela mesa, segurando os fios negros dos cabelos de Pansy, estimulando-a a continuar.

Novamente Pansy provava do gosto agridoce da gryffindor, e se deliciava com as sensações que provocava no corpo embaixo do seu. A morena se contorcia, sussurrava por mais e apertava com força sua cabeça, demonstrando que era _certinha_ apenas fora dos braços de Pansy.

Pansy penetrou Hermione com dois dedos, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem enquanto estimulava o clitóris da menina com a ponta da língua, fazendo-a ver estrelas no teto daquela sala. Subiu seu corpo, buscando a boca avermelhada de Hermione – que mordia os lábios, tentando conter os ruídos. Sem intenção, Pansy arrebitou sua bunda enquanto roçava sua excitação na perna nua de Hermione, fazendo Snape remexer-se na poltrona.

Hermione provou mais uma vez do seu gosto na língua de Pansy, que dançava uma dança sensual, brincando com seus sentidos. Àquela língua era perigosa, difamava, trazia dor, mas também era ótima em dar prazer. Nenhuma das duas tinha consciência do prazer que estavam proporcionando ao homem sentando à poltrona – elas estavam sendo somente elas, sem qualquer máscara, qualquer fingimento.

Enquanto Snape tentava conter seus instintos primitivos, as duas se separavam do beijo e Pansy fazia com que Hermione voltasse a se sentar – queria visualizar os olhos castanhos cheios de luxúria. Estocou os dedos com firmeza, dizendo num mero sussurro:

– É assim mesmo que você gosta... Não é? – mordeu o lábio inferior da morena, impossibilitando-a de responder a pergunta. Snape soltou um grunhido abafado, vendo como as duas sequer notavam sua presença.

– Você gosta de ser minha _cadelinha_... – provocou Pansy, descendo seus beijos mais uma vez aos seios de Hermione, que pendia a cabeça para trás. – Sempre gostou... – disse, intercalando os beijos e lambidas de um seio para o outro.

– Olhe para mim! – mandou, enquanto aumentava a velocidade de seus dedos. Inconscientemente, Snape e Hermione olharam para Pansy, e quando Hermione conseguiu chegar ao seu ápice, seu grito foi contido por um beijo desesperado.

Aquilo era o bastante, ou melhor, não era o bastante para Severus. Ele retirou a sobrecasaca enquanto a boca de Pansy calava a de Hermione. Caminhou até elas sem ser notado a princípio, e bruscamente enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros da slytherin atrevida e puxou com força para trás, interrompendo o beijo e dando à outra menina a chance de soltar um resquício de gemido.

– Vê? – Ele perguntou enquanto machucava o couro cabeludo da pequena slytherin, sem se importar – Você vê o que eu vejo, Parkinson?

Ele viu Hermione baixar a cabeça e corar mais do que já estava. Snape fez Pansy se mover para o lado da menina, imprensada na mesa pelo corpo dele, apenas puxando-a pelo cabelo. Ele então forçou a cabeça dela, fazendo-a curvar-se sobre a mesa, com a bunda empinada, sentindo o membro duro dele queimar como ferro.

Pressionou a cabeça dela contra a mesa, o rosto de lado, de maneira que Hermione pudesse ver sua expressão. A mão esquerda do professor levantou ainda mais a saia slytherin, e brincou com o pedaço de pano úmido dela, passando o dedo delicadamente, fazendo a morena gemer e encarar os olhos de Hermione, que brilharam enquanto mordia os lábios com a cena.

– Você gosta Granger? De me ver torturando sua namoradinha? – ele perguntou cinicamente, enquanto se deliciava com a visão da língua de Granger umedecer os lábios.

Ela não respondeu, apenas fitou o rosto da slytherin. Snape passou os dedos gelados e ásperos pelas dobras da menina, sentindo todo calor dela, enquanto deslizava no líquido que denunciava a luxúria. Pansy gemeu novamente, dessa vez mais abertamente.

Snape largou os cabelos dela e empurrou as costas de volta com força quando ela fez menção em se levantar. Ele tirou o cinto e abriu a braguilha da calça, liberando o membro ereto. A gryffindor arfou, a slytherin esticou o braço, colocando uma das mãos entre as pernas de Hermione, assustando-a e excitando-a novamente.

Ele afastou o pedaço de pano e brincou com o membro na entradinha da menina; sorriu quando ela mexeu o quadril e tentou se jogar para trás, na tentativa de tê-lo dentro de si logo. Ele se afastou, dando uma risada rouca, sentindo o desespero dela, só para pegá-la de surpresa quando se enfiou de uma vez, fazendo-a dar um gemido de surpresa. Pansy deve ter feito algum movimento instintivo com a mão, pois os três gemeram em uníssono com a penetração inesperada de Snape.

E então a orgia começou – enquanto Snape estocava com força no corpo de Pansy, puxando-a pelas ancas, demonstrando que agora quem controlava a situação era ele, Pansy estimulava Hermione com os dedos, que estava com as duas pernas abertas e expostas para o professor – mais uma visão para excitá-lo.

Pansy não conseguia mais conter suas emoções – estava excitada por dar prazer a duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e, por mais que nunca tivesse admitido, adorava se submeter aos desejos dos outros. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, buscando um ponto de sanidade em sua mente que demonstrasse o quão insano era isso que ela estava fazendo. Já Snape estava chegando ao seu ápice, mas não queria que tudo terminasse assim, afinal, tinha duas mulheres lindas e entregues, somente para si – e ele queria provar das duas.

Ele deu uma última forte estocada na menina slytherin e se retirou. Os movimentos foram tão rápidos que Hermione não teve tempo de recuar – ele estava encaixado na abertura de suas pernas, mas sem tocá-la. O olhar desceu pelos seios expostos dela, sem qualquer pudor. Ele se aproximou lentamente, de forma quase letal. Ainda sem encostar-se à menina, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Você fica linda corada, Hermione. – tudo naquela voz a seduziu: o tom vibrante e sedoso, aveludado e rouco ao mesmo tempo; o elogio singelo e não esperado; o uso perfeito do primeiro nome, tão bem encaixado na boca e na língua afiada dele.

Foi Hermione que o puxou sem pensar direito no que fazia, dando ação aos planos da mente dele. Ele queria que ela o desejasse, queria ver o orgulho da pequena gryffindor esmagado pela necessidade de ter os lábios dele esmagando os dela, sua língua grossa explorando com voracidade a boquinha pequena e delicada. Foi ela que procurou por isso, ela que, não satisfeita em ter a boca dele, puxou desesperadamente as mãos que antes se apoiavam na mesa, para seus quadris.

Aquelas mãos másculas a apertaram com desnecessária força, e as mãos dela deslizaram por seu peitoral, procurando os botões da blusa de linho branca, querendo descobrir o que se escondia por baixo daquelas roupas excessivas, querendo explorar a carne repuxada que encontrou sob os músculos. Quando ela estava completamente aberta e o ar faltou, Snape se afastou e tirou a camisa, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

Ela esticou a mão para tocar a fina cicatriz que se alongava da linha do pescoço e se perdia na lateral do torço dele. Ele arfou, esperando ver a expressão dela, mas havia aprovação naquele olhar. Ela tentou imaginar o corpo dele sem a marca, mas parecia ser impossível, uma vez que em vez de grotesca, a cicatriz era sexy e fazia-a arrepiar-se.

Ele a beijou novamente, com mais calma e docilidade dessa vez; inclinou o corpo sob o dela, fazendo-a se deitar na mesa. Percebeu que a menina slytherin tinha deixado somente a gravata de gryffindor entre os seios, e sorriu em meio ao beijo. Quando sua boca desceu para o pescoço da menina, Pansy voltou a se fazer notada, tomando a boca dela novamente com sofreguidão.

Aquilo era completamente enlouquecedor – a boca de Snape desceu para seus seios, roçando os lábios sobre eles enquanto a língua da outra menina sugava a língua de Hermione, mais uma vez num bailar pecaminoso.

Ele passou a pontinha da língua por um mamilo intumescido dela, e o gemido se perdeu dentro da boca de Pansy. Abocanhou um seio, chupando-o com vontade, enquanto ela agarrava-se a menina pelos cabelos lisos e a afastava de sua boca o suficiente pra grunhir desesperada. Trocaram mais um breve beijo de tirar o fôlego, enquanto o professor descia sua boca, fazendo um caminho de beijos molhados e quentes por sua barriga até o baixo ventre.

Ele trabalhou calmamente na tarefa de abrir o zíper lateral da saia. Ela levantou o quadril um pouco quando ele se livrou da peça, juntamente com a calcinha, que foram parar no chão. Observou as dobras depiladas da menina, avermelhadas pelo tesão que sentia e lustrosas pelo líquido da excitação que era imensa, chegando a melar suas pernas. Ele levou a mão para abri-las, revelando a carne rosada e o pequeno botão levemente despontando em direção aos olhos dele.

Snape apoiou um joelho no chão, ficando de frente para aquela visão paradisíaca e, com a mão livre, tocou com a pontinha do dedo indicador o clitóris da menina, que arqueou as costas e gemeu alto. Pansy interrompeu o beijo e desceu ao chão, engatinhando para embaixo da mesa, ficando de quatro para a ereção protuberante do professor.

Quando a menina tocou com os lábios quentes seu pênis, ele escorregou o dedo pela entrada de Hermione, friccionando fortemente sua área mais sensível, fazendo-a arfar e se contorcer ainda mais. Gostou da sinfonia de sons que ela fazia sob seu toque e intensificou os movimentos enquanto sentia o êxtase da boca de _sua_ slytherin chupando-o com vontade.

Ele aproximou a boca e roçou os dentes levemente numa imitação de mordida no clitóris e em seguida espalmou a língua naquele mar de líquidos que era Hermione – que acabou produzindo um som que nem tinha conhecimento de ser capaz. Ele sentiu o gosto agridoce dela e entendeu porque a outra menina estava tão perdida naquela profusão de prazer, mais cedo – ela era simplesmente deliciosa de se provar.

Sugou daquele líquido tudo que podia, fazendo movimento circulares, sentindo os músculos de Hermione se contrair, deixando-o louco com a situação. Pansy sabia como chupar alguém, e ele teve que se concentrar muito para não deixar que o prazer máximo o atingisse.

Hermione não entendia como podia sentir tanto prazer numa noite só, e se perguntava se isso era somente um sonho. Sabia que quem a excitava agora era Snape, o morcego das masmorras, mas em que momento sua língua tinha se tornado tão habilidosa? Em que instante ela percebeu que gemia o nome dele, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? Resolveu que não pensaria nisso agora, estava quase chegando _lá_ novamente – que se danassem os problemas.

Ela sentiu que ele havia parado os movimentos com a língua, e que agora lambia e beijava suas coxas, deixando um rastro de saliva. Mordeu a carne exposta, fazendo Hermione reclamar da dor, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

Snape segurou Pansy pelos cabelos, puxando-a debaixo da mesa, dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Mordia os lábios slytherin, enquanto penetrava Hermione com dois dedos. Finalizou o beijo e sorriu cinicamente para Pansy, dizendo:

– Muito bem, srta Parkinson... 10 pontos para Slytherin, pelos seus... – buscou a palavra e aumentou seu sorriso, finalizando a frase:

– Serviços! – e então Pansy gargalhou, roubando mais um beijo do chefe de sua casa.

Ele levantou o joelho que estivera apoiado no chão, puxou as duas pernas de Hermione, fazendo-a sentar-se rapidamente. Beijou seus lábios com luxúria, apertando-lhe as coxas, subindo as mãos por seu corpo exposto e brincando com os mamilos intumescidos. Parou o beijo e buscou os olhos castanhos, vendo-os abrir-se com certa demora.

– Por que está fazendo tudo isso? – era a voz fraca de Hermione que soava pelo lugar silencioso. Não era uma acusação, era somente o lado questionador de Hermione que soava mais alto.

Snape pensou por alguns segundos, enquanto descia novamente suas mãos para as coxas alvas e roliças de Hermione, apertando o lugar com firmeza, fazendo-a fechar os olhos novamente, totalmente entregue aos seus desejos – às suas vontades.

– Porque eu quero você, e eu sempre consigo o que quero, Hermione... – deixou que o nome escorregasse novamente por seus lábios finos, como veneno, que tinha o poder de arrepiar todo o corpo da morena a sua frente. Tomou-lhe os lábios com ligeira ternura, num gesto carinhoso demais para ser o professor de poções, mestre de Slytherin.

– Posso ser carinhoso quando quero. – ele disse em voz alta, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Hermione. Esta se assustou com as palavras dele, mas foi silenciada de qualquer reclamação por mais um beijo calmo, que se tornou desesperado com os segundos.

Snape, com a ajuda de sua mão, encaminhou seu pênis até a entrada de Hermione – que era apertada e muito acolhedora. Deslizou pelo lugar suavemente, sentindo a lubrificação natural dela ajudar no movimento. Quando chegou o mais fundo que podia, cravou suas unhas quase imperceptíveis na carne dela, fazendo-a gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás, suportando a dor que se mistura ao prazer que sentia.

Pansy dirigiu-se até a poltrona vazia, movendo-a com sua varinha que encontrara no chão para um local mais apropriado – um lugar que pudesse assistir a cena de camarote. Quando achou o lugar certo naquela sala abandona, sentou-se com as pernas ligeiramente abertas, vendo que Snape tinha paralisado seus movimentos dentro de Hermione, buscando algum controle para não liberar-se ali, naquele instante.

Hermione permanecia com a cabeça pendida para trás, e sabia que ele buscava algum controle da situação enquanto agarrava-se em suas pernas. Aquilo era loucura, pura e insana loucura... Mas precisa admitir: queria provar tudo que pudesse daquela loucura, foi por isso que levou a mão direita até a nuca de seu professor, puxando-o para um beijo violento, quase selvagem. Queria tudo que ele pudesse lhe dar, sem qualquer restrição.

– Repita isso, srta Granger, em voz alta... – mais uma vez ela assustou-se com essa habilidade que ele tinha, mas quando sentiu as estocadas dele começarem num ritmo lento, perdeu qualquer pergunta que havia se formado em sua boca.

Uma estocada firme, seguida por um arranhão em sua coxa esquerda, e ela já não sabia mais dizer o que fazia naquele momento, ou sequer quem era e por que estava ali – só sabia que precisava sentir tudo aquilo, precisava daquele prazer todo.

– Diga o que quer de mim, garota! – era uma ordem, mas ela não tinha condições de responder – não quando as estocadas aumentavam e seus corpos bailavam numa dança luxuriosa.

– Não vou pedir de novo... – uma ameaça, que fez com que ela se sentisse tentada a desobedecer. Sorriu de forma maliciosa, enquanto sentia as mãos dele indo a seus cabelos, puxando-os, enquanto beijava-lhe de forma bruta.

– Eu disse... para... me... responder! – ele sussurrou pausadamente, fazendo o coração dela acelerar ainda mais.

– Tudo... – falou num murmúrio, sem conseguir aumentar o tom de voz.

Num canto da sala, Pansy tocava-se com rapidez, observando a cena sem sequer piscar, mordendo o lábio inferior, contendo seus gemidos e a vontade de fechar os olhos. Nunca havia visto nada igual em sua cena – dois _inimigos_ da altura deles fazendo sexo de forma tão maravilhosa. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto prazer em somente observar uma cena, e provava dessa sensação nesse exato minuto.

– Tudo o quê? – Snape voltou a puxar Hermione pelas coxas, sentindo seus corpos colidirem numa dança suja e _fodidamente_ gostosa.

– Tudo que puder me dar... seu maldito bastardo! – Hermione sentiu as palavras deslizarem por sua boca sem sequer dar-se conta do que tinha dito – acabara de acordar a fera dentro de Snape, e somente ela poderia dizer se isso era bom ou não.

Ele empurrou com força o corpo dela para trás, fazendo-a voltar a deitar-se na mesa. Hermione reclamou da dor, mas Snape sequer deu-se conta disso.

– Você quer tudo? – puxou-a pelas ancas com força, sentindo que poderia rasgá-la ao meio, se quisesse. – Tudo? – perguntou novamente. Parecia um louco enquanto estocava fundo no corpo de Hermione, fazendo com que gotas de suor brotassem em sua testa, e uma veia saltasse no mesmo lugar.

Hermione percebeu que tinha acordado algo muito mau no corpo de Snape, e, por mais inacreditável que isso soe, gostou da nova – não tão nova – versão de Snape – mais cruel que o normal, fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem numa rapidez desumana.

Ela resolveu que era hora de desafiá-lo mais um pouco, e com uma força inesperada, conseguiu sentar-se novamente, olhando-o de forma desafiadora, dizendo num sussurro:

– Isso é o seu "tudo"? – sorriu ao final da frase, vendo o quão irritado ele tinha ficado com a pergunta.

– E você, hein? Se acha tão sabe-tudo... – estocou firme, fazendo-a arfar e conter um gemido dentro de sua boca. – Não passa de uma _mudblood_ qualquer! – soltou a ofensa, que fez com que Hermione desse um tabefe em seu rosto.

– Não é porque estamos nessa situação, que você tem o direito de me ofender! – ela berrou, mas foi calado por um beijo violento, enquanto ele voltava a estocar em seu corpo, dessa vez sem um ritmo ao certo, perdendo o controle.

– Você não passa disso, Hermione... – e então ele completou a frase, antes de outro tabefe:

– Uma sabe-tudo insuportável... – um beijo rápido. – E incrivelmente gostosa... – murmurou ao fim, fazendo-a deitar-se novamente, perdendo-se no vai-e-vem alucinado. Sabia que estavam chegando ao ápice – os dois necessitavam disso.

Pansy aumentou seu ritmo e acabou gozando, gemendo enquanto ouvia o diálogo dos dois. Como era possível sentir tanto prazer em somente observar alguém transando? Ela não saberia explicar, mas sentia-se satisfeita o suficiente para chegar mais perto deles e voltar a participar da _brincadeira_.

Snape viu a aproximação da menina e se retirou brevemente de Hermione, apenas para puxa-la com força e rapidez, deixando-a de pé em frente à si sob o olhar cada vez mais próximo da morena. Virou Hermione de costas e voltou a joga-la na mesa com a barriga e seios esmagado no tampo. Ele lançou um sorriso para a slytherin, como que se gabando de possuir algo tão delicioso. Pincelou novamente a entrada da menina, só para ouvir seus gemidos e à medida que entrou lentamente na profundidade apertada de Hermione esticou a mão, pegado a gravata que pedia lateralmente e puxando-a para trás.

Ela sentiu sufocar um pouco e relaxar e a medida que ele se enterrava nela, puxando pela gravata com uma mão e pelo quadril com a outra, isso se sucedeu várias vezes, ele aumentou a força, gemia a cada estocada, enquanto Hermione tentava acompanhar o ritmo insano dele, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem e mais uma vez sentindo que chegava ao seu prazer máximo. Como, pelos deuses, ela conseguia sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, tanto prazer de uma vez só? De repente, ela não pensava mais, não raciocinava mais, pois a língua de Pansy voltara a invadir sua boca, tirando-lhe qualquer possibilidade de pensamento.

Os dois já não tinham mais consciência dos movimentos que faziam, e a única coisa que Snape teve consciência de fazer, foi de levar Hermione para mais um ápice e sair do corpo dela, jorrando seu líquido pelas costas expostas de Hermione. Sentia seu corpo tremer e percebeu que ela ainda estava com a bunda empinada e rebolando levemente, sentindo os resquícios de seu ápice ainda apoderando-se pelo seu corpo.

Puxou Hermione do beijo de Pansy, e virando-a de frente, tomou os lábios vermelhos pela última vez naquela noite. Beijou-a como se seu ar dependesse disso, agarrando-a pelas ancas, puxando-a ao seu encontro, sentindo as mãos dela envolver-lhe pela nuca e perde-se em seus cabelos. O beijo era calmo e ao mesmo tempo ansioso – numa breve despedida, que foi observada de longe por Pansy.

– 20 pontos para Gryffindor, srta Granger... – disso ao término do beijo, encarando com luxúria pela última vez aqueles olhos castanhos, que sorriram para si o último sorriso sincero.

– Arrume-se e sumam daqui, antes que eu retire os pontos dados. – Snape se pronunciou friamente, dando-lhe às costas e subindo suas calças. Mais que depressa, as meninas acataram suas ordens, e, enquanto Hermione se limpava com sua blusa, Pansy subia novamente sua saia e meia calça.

Alguns minutos depois, quando as duas estavam devidamente vestidas e ligeiramente apresentáveis, Snape já estava com sua sobrecasaca vestida e de costas para elas, observando a janela encantada daquela sala abandonada. Pansy foi andando na frente de Hermione, e esta a seguiu de perto. Quando a slytherin saiu da sala e a gryffindor ficou com a responsabilidade de fechar a porta, olhou mais uma vez ali dentro, buscando o par de olhos negros, que se negou a virar e observar os olhos castanhos.

Infelizmente, aquela história que nem devia ter começado acabava ali, e nenhum dos três poderia repetir a dose. Eram maiores de idade, mas aquilo não era certo, e precisavam manter-se afastados. Algumas vezes, depois do ocorrido, Hermione buscou algum sinal nos olhos negros do mestre de Slytherin e da menina slytherin, mas tudo que encontrou foi frieza – a frieza que camuflava as memórias daquela noite nas masmorras.


End file.
